Pickup trucks typically include a latching tailgate that swings between an upright, closed position and a horizontal, open position. When in the closed position, the tailgate is latched to a cargo box. When open, on the other hand, the tailgate provides access to the cargo box.
Commonly, tailgates are manually opened and closed by a user. For example, a handle on the tailgate can be pulled to unlatch the tailgate from the cargo box, permitting movement of the tailgate to the open position. Some pickup trucks may include powered tailgate assemblies (or simply, “powered tailgates”), which include tailgates moved between the open and closed positions by one or more automated mechanisms. Powered tailgate assemblies are often provided as an aftermarket accessory.